


You shouldn't have cursed me

by Lordki (Just_A_Little_Harbour)



Category: Loki (Movie), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Little_Harbour/pseuds/Lordki
Summary: You wanted to kill the person I love,But... it was you.





	You shouldn't have cursed me

"I curse you, that the one you love the most, will be dying right in front of your eyes, Thor." Loki almost screamed at Thor's face, his words filled with rage, his voice sounded unconsenting. Thor looked at his brother in the eyes, never understood what had turned Loki into this demon he was seeing.

"You aren't like this, Loki. Just tell me what happened and we can go through this together." Thor said, almost like begging.

Loki smirked. Tears formed in his green eyes, but never had any chances to shed. What else could he say? Nobody would trust him anyway, so he thought it was better to just keep his mouth shut.

"Let's go, Thor. Give your brother some space." Frigga softly said. Not like everyone else, just seeing the glorious halo of Thor's, she always loved and treated both of her sons equally, despite the fact that Loki wasn't even her biological son. "I'm sure he'll be fine soon."

Thor kept looking back at Loki's cell as he and Frigga walked out, and it hurt Loki's heart even more than he thought it should. I will come back to see you, brother. That was the last thing Thor said before leaving.

"But you're not my brother." Loki murmur under his breath. "I never want you to be my brother." His voice got smaller and smaller over time. "I never want you... as a brother."

After the day he met Loki in the cell, Thor became frenzied, or at least that was how his friends thought of him. He went to battles, continuously, without any rest. Wounds spread all over his body, new ones showed up even before old ones had their chance to heal. His citizens saw that as a behaviour of a great king wanted to keep his kingdom safe, though it was a little too much. But only Thor knew, he had used the pain he gained on the battlefield to conceal his misery and confusion about Loki. He couldn't keep his mind off him ever since.

Frigga, once again, got into Thor's room with all the herbs she had for treating the wounds. She couldn't bear seeing her son suffered like that. Not one, but two of them. Yet, she couldn't tell Thor what she knew, although she wanted to.

"You don't have to do this, mother. These will heal in no time and to be honest, I kinda love how it feels." Thor smiled, but it was like there was a dark cloud covered him in it. He tried not to make Frigga worry, but he knew it didn't work. The tears flowing out of Frigga's beautiful eyes told everything.

"You might want to go and see your brother, Thor." Frigga voice was hardly recognised with all of the sobbings. Thor had never seen her like that, but he had no time to ask as he felt there might be something terribly wrong happened with Loki. Without a word, Thor rushed out of his room and headed straight to the jail. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, his mind went blank, his body was shaking. He knew something wasn't right. Only that could explain why a strong woman like his mother cried out like that. She loved Loki so much.

"Hello brother. I can't believe you actually come back here. You want to see how pathetic I am, or you want to mock me? Or maybe, just maybe, you want to get me out of here?" There was Loki, sitting in his jail, speaking in a satirical tone. Only he knew that it wasn't all mocking, he actually being honest about Thor getting him out, that what he wished for. But no one knew.

Loki looked fine, he acted fine, all seemed to be fine. But something inside told Thor that all of this wasn't true, that it was just another illusion that his mischievous brother created to fool him. "Enough, brother. I'm not a fool like you think I am." Thor yelled, then realised he was being harsh, he softened his voice and turned the sentence into a joke. "At least I'm not that fool."

Thor heard Loki's chuckle along with all the illusion faded away. Right at the moment everything was shown right in front of him, Thor wished he didn't see any of it. Loki, the trickery god, the God of Mischief, his brother, was lying on his bed, nearly lifeless. He was always pale, but Thor never saw him looked like a delicate snowflake like this time. It felt like Thor could see Loki's vigour leaving his body.

"What happened to you? Why are you like this?" Thor's voice trembled, he couldn't say anything except asking for explanations.

"Do I look pathetic, Thor? Do I look desperate? After all, I am nothing without my illusion." Loki softly whispered, his voice sounded too weak. "I am nothing compare to you, brother."

"Don't you dare say a word, brother." It broke Thor's heart seeing Loki like this, it was like a moment ago they were fighting and now he was so near to losing his brother. "Don't say anything. You were right, I'm here to take you with me, out of this place."

"But you can't, brother." Loki lightly whispered, a smile had formed on his face.

"I promise you, I can. Nobody can stop me remember?" Thor whispered back to his brother. Loki gave him a big smile, then close his eyes. His mind wandered back to when they were little, Thor always needed him to help after causing trouble, and then tell him that he was unstoppable. He felt happy.

"No, no, Loki..." Thor panicked, and before he knew, he had carried Loki in his arms, and was running out of the jail. The guards tried to stop him, and he couldn't recall how he got rid of them. All he knew at that time was Loki didn't belong to this place, so he had to take him out.

Thor put Loki on his bed. The only sign of life on Loki was that he was still breathing, slowly. Frigga came in the room, her eyes were still filled with tears, and she couldn't hold them in anymore seeing Loki on the bed like that.

Frigga cast some spells on Loki, while Thor spoon-fed him some sort of herbal remedy.

And then, waiting was all that they could do.

After countless days Thor stays in the room and wait for his brother to open his eyes, finally he reaches the stage of giving up. Loki is still lying there, and except breathing, there is no sign of life on him anymore. His body is cold, his skin turns to blue, and that has remained the same for the whole month already.

"I don't ever want to say this, Thor, but maybe you should let him go." Frigga walks in. It aches her heart seeing Thor become this miserable.

"But why, mother? Why is he like this?" Thor says, almost sobbing his words out. "I have been asking and no one would answer me."

"I... we just don't know how to put this the easy way for you. I thought that maybe when Loki had woke up, he would explain to you. But looking at him now..." Frigga can't even finish her sentence because she's afraid of actually losing her son, it's too much for her to bear.

"Then you don't have to tell me anymore. I'd rather hear it from him." Thor seems to calm down. He sits down on the bed, next to Loki, his hand gently fondles Loki's face. Frigga, as an effort to save Loki, cast some more spells onto him, then silently leave the room.

Thor just sits there, admires his brother's beauty, and before he even knows, he breaks into tears. Silently, but absolutely painful. "Loki, I need you to wake up and tell me what happened. I promise you, if you are healed, I will help you do anything you want." Thor softly whisper. "Anything. Just... please wake up."

Just... please wake up. A voice resounds in Loki's head. He's been hearing it for the past month, whenever his brother goes away. Slowly enough, as the voice sounds louder, Loki also develops the sensation that he doesn't belong here, that there is someone out there calling for him every day.

Before I actually give up. Please... The voice, again, pops in his head. This time it is more like screaming, and it seems so familiar, so important... Loki closes his eyes.

Then he opens them, and he now is at somewhere so strange, yet so familial. "Thor?" He whispers, his throat feels dry as if he hasn't had water for too long.

Thor, is covering his face with his both hand, crying his heart out, now is shocked when he hears the voice that he has missed for forever. "Loki? Is that really you? Mother, mother, Loki's awake. Mother..." Thor panicked, after all this time waiting, hoping and being let down, maybe this is a little too much for him to deal with.

"You are too loud, brother." Loki giggles weakly. "Water..." He seems out of his breath, and Thor, with his fastest speed possible, go grabs a glass of water for Loki.

"I've heard your voice, brother." Loki says as Thor helps him to sit up. "You were calling me every day. Why?"

Thor nervously chuckles, but attempts to give Loki a proper answer. "You're a pain in the ass for me, brother. But after all, that's what we are. I don't think my life would be meaningful anymore without you."

Loki sigh with a smile on his face. "You learned how not to be honest even with yourself, or you're such a fool that until now you still don't understand?" But, Thor is truly a fool, his face covers in confusion. "Forget it, I was just kidding."

"There's no time for that, Loki. We need to go see father, he will help you." Thor was about to pick Loki up but he shakes his head.

"Will he though? I doubt that my life means something to him." Loki smiles, sadly, it isn't a happy smile.

"Who told you it doesn't?" The Allfather's voice just comes out of nowhere, then he walks in through the entrance. Frigga follows him in. "Loki, I know what you think, but you are my son."

"Give him a chance, Loki." Frigga says softly. "Just so you know, he had always followed me here, but he didn't have the courage to see you. You're our son, Loki." She smiles at both of them.

"How can I know that I can trust him ever again, mother?" Loki still disagrees, but his voice has become softer.

"Before all of this, can you believe that you are the one that Thor loves the most?" Frigga comes and pats Loki's head. "We all make mistakes, Loki. That's why we all need a chance."

After so long, finally, a happy smile cracks on Loki's face. And there is Thor, still confused about everything. "What do you mean? What do I have to do with this mess?"

"Because I had cursed you, brother." Loki looks dearly into Thor's eyes.

After all great power and great effort that the Allfather makes, Loki has fully healed. To be honest, for his mighty ability, the curse was like a childish joke, but sometimes the child has to suffer to learn so he just let it be. Thankfully, everything is fine now.

"Since when?" Loki and Thor are playing in the garden, like how they used to hundreds of years ago. Suddenly, Loki turns around and asks.

"Since when what?" Thor innocently asks back.

"You can't trick the trickster god, Thor." Loki grins watching Thor's face turns to a tomato.

"For so long, Loki. I didn't even realise it was love until I almost lose you to Death." Thor mumbles, and that makes Loki laughs. It's actually been so long since the last time he feels this happy. "What about you?" Thor shyly asks back, trying not to stutter.

"For many lives, Thor. Still, I just only figured it out when I thought you had something happened with... uh... one of our friends. What do we call that again? Oh, that's right, jealousy." Thor bursts out laughing when he hears Loki's answer.

"Maybe we should be honest with each other more often so none of this would happen again. I'm so sick of being worried and useless at the same time." Thor breathes heavily, still trying to hold back his laughter.

"Not completely useless. Your voice brought me back." Loki comes sit next to Thor, rest his head on Thor's shoulder.

"So where were you then?" Thor asks, wraps his arms around Loki's waist.

"Back to this place, when we were little. I actually believed it was the real world." Loki chuckles. "You and I were like when we were little, so happy and stuff. But I wouldn't really want to return again now."

"Why?" Thor sounds interested.

"Because I didn't have you like this back then." Loki says cheerfully.

"You shouldn't have cursed me, then." Thor combs his fingers through Loki's black hair.

"But then we would never know." Loki grins cunningly then lean over to press his lips onto Thor's.

As they do, the sun is going down on the horizon, but the flame of love has just been burned up, and will continue to last through forever. The flame of love between Thor and Loki.


End file.
